


Better Than Chocolate

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: Malex One Shots [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: < 1000 words, Acetone is involved, Alex is Michael’s drug, Car Sex, Finger appreciation, M/M, Purely self induldgent, Small epilogue, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: Michael has a thing for acetone. Michael has a thing for Alex. Alex uses acetone to clean off his nail polish. Michael has ideas.





	Better Than Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from a Tumblr post that was shared on one of the RNM Discord servers I frequent and I couldn’t just let this one pass by. Thank you to viscerallybriller on Tumblr for having the random thought, and Toby from the Discord server for sharing it with us.

It had started easily enough. Hungry kisses exchanged behind the school, in the museum after close, some tentative grasping at each other running the adrenaline high on the risk of getting caught, and the thrill of it all. Sometimes Alex had his nails painted, and other times his finger nails would be bare. Michael was enamoured with the perfect lines of Alex’s hands, and never cared what they ever looked like. 

After picking up Alex from Maria’s house, the mouth watering scent of acetone filled the cab of his truck. Reaching over, he held Alex’s hand on the bench seat, and without even realizing what he was doing, started to gently suck the tip of Alex’s index finger, laving his tongue gently around the tip, letting out an appreciative moan. Alex watched Michael in rapt fascination, eyebrow raised in silent curiosity, and trying to ignore the fact that his talented tongue on his finger tip was directly wired to his groin, giving him almost instantaneously the hardest and most uncomfortable erection he’d had in his life to date.

Michael pulled off the roadway, well away from the heavily trafficked area, mind dissolving to just base instinct. His left hand had mostly healed, but the phantom pains still came and went. He’d been drinking acetone pretty steadily to numb the pain but it never completely worked. The salt of Alex’s fingers, with the burning zing of the acetone, he’d found his new drug. That it was attached to the hand of the person he’d fallen so deeply in love with was just a bonus. Once they were safely parked, he pulled off his seatbelt and unbuckled Alex’s, pulling him over to straddle his lap. 

Placing another kiss on the tip of his fingers, Michael sucked each one in turn, relishing the way Alex moaned at the way his tongue flicked over every inch of his finger tips, rutting himself against Michael as they ground against each other while fully clothed. Sloppy kisses were exchanged between the attention Michael was paying to each of Alex’s digits.

“Michael,” Alex gasped, trying to keep some measure of composure. If you had asked him last week if he thought he’d be close to getting off from someone sucking his fingers, he would have called you crazy. As it was, he was biting his lip trying to keep from screaming out and letting himself tip over the edge.

“Michael!”

Michael pulled off his middle finger with a pornographic ‘popping’ sound, looking up at Alex with an expression that was more than a little dazed, and screamed more than a little sex, he smiled a cockeyed grin.

“Yeah?”

“If you keep doing that, I’m not gonna last much longer.”

Michael rolled his hips, making Alex whimper in need a little bit more. Pressing a kiss to his palm, he winked at Alex who just gave him a glare. Reaching between them, he lifted Alex just enough that he was able to release Alex’s dripping erection from the confines of his jeans. Michael smiled at the distinctive lack of underwear. Pressing a kiss to Alex’s lips, he pulled his shirt off to give his lover clear permission to just let go.

“Promises promises.”

Pulling Alex back down, he shifted his attention to the other hand, alternating between licking, kissing, biting, suckling and nibbling, while rocking against Alex’s rotating hips. Picking up his pace, he felt Alex’s body starting to flex on top of his, breaths growing more and more ragged until he arched back in the confines of the cab of the truck, spilling out on Michael’s bared chest. 

As both their breathing slowly returned to normal between lazy kisses, Michael laid Alex out on the seat, slowly cleaning him up with a roving tongue, and appreciative groans at the taste of it all. Sitting back, lips plump from how he was working Alex over, he grinned the lazy grin of the cat who got the cream.

“Man you taste good.”

***

_10 Years Later_

Alex had discovered Michael’s secret, and they’d spoken about everything at length. But putting two and two together, Alex got up from the bunker with a sly grin on his face. Stopping at the pharmacy, he bought a bottle of nail polish remover and cotton balls. Driving over, he stopped just long enough to giving his nails a quick rub down, and with a devilish smile, approached the Airstream.

Giving it a solid knock, he stepped back from the door while he heard Michael shuffling around. Looking up and the darkening twilight, Alex gave him a knowing grin, as he took in the sight of Michael bare chested, in his Wranglers, and cowboy boots. The way the gentle breeze wafted, Michael’s nose flared, his pupils blowing wide open.

“Hey Michael. Wanna go for a ride?”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments. Please be kind.


End file.
